1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to engagement and disengagement mechanisms for replaceable components and, more specifically, to engagement and disengagement mechanisms incorporated into printing apparatus components. In addition, the invention relates to improving the customer experience when installing and removing replaceable ink tanks in either an on-carrier or off-carrier system.
2. Background of the Invention
Inkjet ink reservoirs are usually a separate ink tank or part of a disposable printhead. A removable ink tank should be relatively easy for end users to install and remove when replacement is warranted. The forces associated with removal and insertion of the ink tanks and replacement printheads are commonly referred to as the human factor limits. Forces outside of the human factors limits are considered undesirable from a customer satisfaction perspective correlating to ease of use.
Ink tank retention features, electrical connections, and fluidic connections are generally with the printhead, the carrier, or the off-carrier receptacle. Snaps or detents are generally employed as retention features, which can cause difficulty in installing or removing tanks due to substantial insertion and removal forces. Latch forces need to be high enough to counteract any handling, dynamic motion, fluid connection, memory module, or spring assist ejection forces.
FIG. 9 shows a prior art depiction of a detent system 100. During insertion, the detents 102 are forced out of the way by the tank 104. The insertion ramp 106 and spring geometry help minimize the insertion forces to latch the tank 104 in place. The forces involved in the interface area 108 are not affected by the ramp 106. The additional forces in this area are due to memory module connections, fluidic connections, and any tank release springs (not shown). These additional forces are important in sizing the amount of force that will be necessary for tank removal. The latch force must be higher than these forces to make sure the tank 104 does not pop out of the tank receptacle 110.
FIG. 10 depicts a prior art graphical representation showing insertion forces/extraction forces versus tank distance. Zero distance denotes the position of the tank being received within the receptacle, which can be part of the printhead, the carrier, or the off-carrier containment system.